Rules Are Made To Be Broken, Bro
by Imotochan13
Summary: My name is John Egbert, and I am not a homosexual, at least, I thought I wasn't, until I met Gamzee Makara... Rated M for language and later chapters. Possible SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay, so this isn't exactly in tune with the actually story line, and I will warn, there may be SPOILERS, so if you don't want to know, don't read. **

**So, this takes place on the asteroid, but it's as if Jade and John joined them within a week or so, not three years. **

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own the awesome that is Homestuck.**

**Let me know if I should continue this~! -Imoto out!**

* * *

It wasn't really difficult to tell that the troll in front of me was vicious, the rainbow of blood on his skin and clothes told me that, as did the three gashes on his face, where purple blood has long since scabbed over. His clown like face paint was smeared giving him more of a rough appearance, his yellow and gray eyes were focused on me, thankfully the gaze wasn't hostile, it seemed more lethargic, but still I wasn't exactly sure if I should be afraid or not. Though, the club in his hand, which had dried green blood on it, made me think I should be at least a little cautious...

'So this is Gamzee?' I thought to myself, obviously, as I trailed my eyes down from the tip of his tall, almost, candy corn colored horns, past the grotesque grin on his face, which showed off a set of extremely sharp teeth. My eyes lingered probably a little longer than they should have on his loose black shirt, where his dark purple Capricorn symbol was almost completely covered by green and dark blue blood. His pants seemed odd though, almost as if they were pajama pants yet, he wore them normally, anyway, they too were black much like his shirt, but with gray circles placed every now and then, blue and green blood also dotted them, but it was mostly near his ankles and feet, as if they had been dragged through puddles of it, and his purple, almost Converse like, shoes had the blood around the soles of them. 'My God, he's a giant...!' I was kinda shocked whent hat was the only thing that came to mind, and there wasn't anything about the blood, or who he had killed, or even if I had ever talked to them...

Moving my gaze back up to his face, I let out a deep shaky breath as his grin grew wider. Karkat had told me to tell someone if I found Gamzee immediately, that he was extremely dangerous to be around, but, I was becoming to afraid to move, sure I was a God Tier, but, that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt to be hit by that club, which seems to have already killed someone...

"MoThErFuCkEr, WhO aRe YoO?" His voice was deeper than I expected it to be, and very gruff and gravely, it kinda hurt my throat just to hear him talk, but after a second of thinking about it, I couldn't really imagine him with any other voice, it just sorta, fit I guess?

"um... i'm john..." He seemed to perk up at my name and his entire stature just became more relaxed, as if he deemed me as no threat, but yet, his sharp toothed grin grew wider, if that was even physically possible, but, with him being a troll, I guess I didn't really know for certain... "i, uh, just recently joined you guys..." Seeing him take a few steps innocent toward me, at least I hope he meant no harm, I instinctively took a few back, wanting to keep the space between us, just in case he was as dangerous as the others said. Not that I couldn't just do the Windy thing and knock him away from me, but still! I didn't want it to come to that!

His gaze slid down to the yellow, um... Scalemate! Yeah! The yellow Scalemate tucked under my arm, and his grin turned to more of an amused smirk as he pointed to it with his club, it wasn't a threatening movement, but I couldn't help but tense up as the club moved closer, and I could smell a slight iron tinge in the air now.

"WhAtChA dOiNg WiTh ThAt LiTtLe FuCkEr?" Looking down at the toy, I felt kind of embarrassed being caught with it, and my cheeks burned a little, as I looked up at the troll again, I barely noticed he had moved a bit closer, but, this time I stayed where I was.

"well... uh, terezi asked me to get it for her... she said something about it being late for it's trial? which I don't really understand, but, whatever." Laughing nervously, I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand then glanced off to the side, if Karkat found out about this, he would kill me! The one rule on this meteor for us humans? If we find Gamzee, if he's threatening us or not, we're to run and tell someone where we saw him without any hesitation, and, more or less, try and not let him see us. I really fucked up, and it was only my third day here!

Seeing him move closer out of the corner of my eye, I quickly stepped back, my heart skipping a beat as I hit what I feared was a wall, glancing behind me timidly, my suspicion was confirmed, it was a wall, and as I turned back again, I looked up at the troll now blocking my path, he had to be at least a foot taller than me, if not more! Nothing came to mind but all the things he could do to hurt me, my mind went blank on how to get away.

"YoU kNoW wHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR, tErEzI's GoNnA hAvE tO wAiT bRo, CaUsE yOuR aTtEnTiOn? Is AlL fUcKiNg MiNe..." Our gazes were locked, and to tell you the truth, I was pretty much frozen in place, as he leaned down, getting a bit closer to me, I let out another shaky breath, my heart hammering in my chest.

My name is John Egbert, and I am not a homosexual, or at least, I thought I wasn't until I met Gamzee Makara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Point of view switch, and to make it abso-fucking-lutely clear, this is Gamzee's POV :3**

**Oh, and if any of you have a Pesterchum/Trollian account, my Trolltag is grimdarkGuardian. :P**

**Anyway! Enjoy! - Imoto out!**

**P.S : I apologize if Gamzee seems OOC, but, he's supposed to be like that! It'll be explained later! :D**

Wide blue eyes stared up at me as I blocked any chance of escape for the human, well, of course if he used his God Tier powers he could get away rather quickly, but, thankfully, he seemed to have completely forgotten about them.

Ugh! No matter where my attention moved too, I always found myself staring into those eyes again, the gray and yellow of troll eyes was really all I was used to, sure, Dave and Rose were on the asteroid weeks ago, but, that was before I had calmed down.

Then Karkat made the new rules concerning me...

My Moirail, my bro, my best friend... I swallowed the lump rising in my throat, and blinked back the stinging of tears, Karkat was my only friend left, and him and the other trolls were hunting for me like a wild animal!

Gritting my teeth, I didn't even notice I was gripping the club in my hand tightly, or even growling, until the human, John, whimpered. Relaxing immediately, I looked down then placed the club back in my Modus, I had no need for it, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt John, or anybody.

"g-gamzee, i have to um, get back to the others... jade might worry if i don't return soon..." Leaning down lower to the human, I couldn't help but feel a small stab of pain in my chest, there was something about John... Maybe it was the innocence in his eyes, it could be the way he's trembling out of fear, or, perhaps it was something completely different, but there was something there.

It reminded me of motherfuckin Tavros...

'I shouldn't fucking feel this way... It makes me feel like, I'm betraying Tavbro..' There was just this automatic attraction to John, it was so strong, I just didn't understand it.

He shifted uncomfortably, probably because in the time we had been standing here, him trapped between the wall and me, I could hardly take my eyes off of him. Unable to resist, I brought a clawed hand up to his face, cupping his cheek, I lightly ran my thumb across his soft pink skin, a small smile tugging at my lips.

What the fuck was it about him?

"come on... this is, kinda getting awkward..." John's bright, and rather beautiful, blue eyes were trained on the wall, his cheeks turning a deep red, even when a voice in my head screamed 'rust blood', I just ignored it, I didn't want to hurt him...

What even were these motherfuckin feelings?

Just yesterday, I still felt the need to destroy all the fucking low bloods, it wasn't as strong as it was that first night, but it was still there. Now here I was, with a rust blooded human, and, all I wanted to do is protect him.

"t-this really isn't funny anymore!" I could see how uncomfortable he felt with this situation, if it was caused by me in general, I couldn't really tell. "i need to tell- mng!" Tired of his rambling, I shut him up the only way I could think of at the moment. Capturing his lips with mine I felt John go completely still, detaching from the kiss just seconds later, I smirked to find him standing there, looking utterly shocked. His eyes wide, and jaw a little slack.

When his mind came back to him from where ever it was, he looked up at me, his face such a dark red, I wondered if I had faded out for a moment and in that time he had covered his face in paint.

"wh-what was that for?" Shrugging a bit, I moved closer, and grabbed his chin, making him look up completely, it seemed to only succeed in making him even more flustered than he already was.

'Motherfucker, he looks pretty fucking cute like that...'

"YoU wErE jUsT sAyInG tHe SaMe ThInG oVeR aGaIn WiTh DiFfErEnT mOtHeRfUcKiN wOrDs BrO, i HaD tO sHuT yOu Up SoMeHoW..." Giving him my excuse, I started to doubt myself, was that the only reason? At first it seemed like it, but, now that it had come to my thinkpan, my lips were tingling, I guess there was only on way to find out...

This time I cupped both of his cheeks as I leaned down and brought our lips back together, John made a small squeak as his hands flew to my shoulders, where he attempted to push me back, but it was futile.

This time when I pulled my lips away from his, I only moved about, maybe an inch away, I was still close enough to feel his breath on my lips, I still wasn't content, but I didn't kiss him again, in fact, I was waiting for John to hit me or something.

His breath was shaky, he was trembling, and he wasn't looking at me, instead he was staring at the floor.

Shit, what was I thinking?! Humans aren't like trolls when it came to fucking relationships! John proved that to us when he told Karkat he wasn't homosexual... Which he later explained as meaning he didn't like guys... Shit! Shit! Motherfuckin honking shit!

"JoHn... FuCk, BrO i WaSn'T tHiNkInG." Moving to take a step back, I froze as he grabbed onto my shirt, maybe I wasn't the only one that fuckin felt something... Or maybe he really would hit me... Slowly his gaze moved up, but he still wouldn't look me in the eyes, he took a nervous breath and as he spoke, I could see his lips trembling.

"n-no... don't go..."

'Makara!' This new voice screaming at me sounded different than normal, maybe a little more threatening than the one I was used to... Okay, so maybe it was way more threatening than before... 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?!'

"c-could you... well... uh..." He still didn't look at me, his eyes now trained on his feet, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, and the end of his long God Tier hood was tightly clasped in his hands.

"YeAh MoThErFuCkEr? CoUlD i WhAt?" Now his eyes turned up, but he was looking at my through his eyelashes, motherfucker knows how to look fuckin adorable!

"could you... do that again...?" Cocking my head to the side, I looked down at him confused, his cheeks turned red again as he sighed. "well, uh, i mean... what you just... ugh!" Jumping when he suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt, instinct took over, but before the growl growing my chest had a chance to escape as a threat.

John's lips were against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I have no clue how I got into this pairing. XD **

**But anywho! It switchs POVs again, this time back to John, and there might be more pairings in this chapter, or just hints, you'll find out. XD**

**-Imoto out!**

Gamzee didn't seem like a troll who got surprised to much, but he certainly was now, standing there with my lips pressed to his, it took him a few moments to react, though when he did, my back and the wall behind me became close friends as he pushed me against it.

I was internally mortified when a soft whimper escaped from my mouth as Gamzee pulled back for only a fraction of a second. I prayed that he didn't hear it, and I didn't think he had, until I heard him chuckle.

"JOHN YOU FUCKASS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Shit! Gamzee and I both pulled away quickly, as he backed up to run away, I grabbed his wrist, he tensed then looked at me before relaxing.

"i won't tell that i've seen you... but what if i want to find you again?" He was still for a second, then grinned. He quickly glanced down the hall were Karkat was coming from then back at me.

"MoThErFuCkEr, DoN't WoRrY i'Ll FiNd YoU." Letting him go, he darted off down the opposite hall, leaving me to the wrath of the aproatching troll, just in case I wiped my lips, worried some of Gamzee's face paint would have gotten on me. Talk about an embarrassing way to be caught!

"JOHN! YOU FUCKER! THERE YOU ARE! THE HUMANS ARE FLIPPING THEIR SHIT CAUSE YOU'RE NOT BACK!" Turning to him quickly, I gave him a dorky smile, the best one I could muster and rubbed the back of my neck.

"sorry karkat... i got lost, i've been wandering around aimlessly..." Karkat rolled his eyes angrily, then crossed his arms and glared at me, dropping my shoulders, I looked down at the Scalemate tucked under my arm, chewing at my bottom lip. Come on, believe me... I'm not that bad of a liar am I?

"JUST, COME ON, EVEN WE WERE STARTING TO WONDER IF YOU'D RUN INTO GAMZEE OR SOMETHING." As Dave would say?

The fucking irony.

Walking back to the lab with the already pissed off troll, I didn't even think about talking, he would probably just yell at me, like always...

Glancing back, I let out of a soft sigh, Gamzee didn't seem like what everyone described him as, sure, he may be a bit, well, really unpredictable, he didn't really strike me as cold blooded killer, I guess I have only met him once, but, still...

Torn out of my thoughts when someone basically tackled me, I looked up shocked and smiled as Jade was talking one hundered miles an hour.

"ive been so worried about you! where have you been?! did you get lost? why didnt you have someone go with you?!" Carefully pulling her off of me, I laughed and shook my head, then glanced around the lab, the three trolls and my three friends were all looking at me, either annoyed, glad, expressionlessly, or angrily. That last one was only Karkat.

"sorry jade, i did get lost, but i thought i'd be okay." Walking over to Terezi, I handed her the Scalemate, she grinned and looked up at me, I shivered a bit, even though she was blind, I felt as if her completely red eyes were peering into my soul...

"TH4NKS JOHN!" Nodding, I leaned against the nearest wall, and slid down, all of a sudden I felt really sleepy...

"John." Looking up quickly as my eyes about closed, it took me a second to realize it was Kanaya and Rose standing in front of me. "Are You Sure You Only Got Lost? That You Didn't Meet Someone In The Halls?" Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, I shook my head.

"no, i didn't see anyone until karkat found me..."

HONK

Perking up a bit, I looked around the lab, where the others were also looking confused, when I noticed a vent beside me, I smirked.

HONK HONK

"It's An Echo..." Turning my attention up, I barely caught sight of Kanaya storming out of the lab, Rose following at her. Smirking again, I looked toward the vent, he probably doesn't even realize we can hear him... Or maybe he does... Closing my eyes, I let my head rest against the wall.

Where ever I was, it was really dark, I didn't feel like I was dreaming, but the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the lab... What was going on?

":33 ac pawnders who has joined us." Looking around to find the source of the voice, all I could see was darkness.

"hello? who's there!" There was a giggle, from, what sounded to be a young girl, then another voice broke through.

"He seems to be one of the humans, e%cept they're not supposed to be able to get in here." Okay, now I was starting to get freaked out, so I guess I was in a dream bubble, with, at least, two trolls. I hoped they were trolls. Though I wasn't supposed to be here... Great.

"sORRY I, uHHH, bROUGHT HIM HERE. tHIS ONE NEEDS TO TALK TO, uHH, uS." That's when one of them came into view, and I relaxed when I realized he was a troll.

The first thing I noticed was the pure white eyes, so he was a ghost... Next I noticed the Taurus sign on his black shirt, but some of it was covered by the short sleeved button up he had on over the other shirt. Bull like horns stuck out from the sides of his head, and he had a black mohawk, and he was in a wheelchair.

"are you tavros...?" He smiled softly and nodded, then on his left, a small troll girl appeared, smiling at me. She also had white eyes. Her hair was covered by a blue cat hat, where her horns were poking out, like, guess? Cat ears. She had a green Leo sign on her black shirt, a long green coat, blue shoes, and a blue cat tail swinging behind her. "nepeta?" She smiled happily and nodded, doing a quick spin, then waved to another. On the right of Tavros, a taller troll appeared. I couldn't see his eyes through his cracked black glassed, but I was sure they'd be white. One of his horns was broken, and the other looked like a arrow as it stuck out of his semi-long straight black hair. His arms were crossed, with a towel over one of his shoulders, but I could still see the dark blue Sagittarius symbol on his black tank top. "equius?" He gave a curt nod, not seeming pleased to see me. "what am i doing here?"

"i'VE,,, uHHH,,, bEEN KEEPING TABS ON GAMZEE-" Nepeta hissed from the side of Tavros, drawing his attention, and even Equius seemed upset.

":33 ac wonders how you could pawsablly still want to be friends with that murderer!" ...There it was again... A troll calling Gamzee a murderer... Then it hit me. Her blood color was green, like the dried blood on the club that Gamzee used as a weapon, and Equius' was dark blue. Their blood was the two most prominent on the troll I had run into today.

"oh..." Tavros looked back at me, his expression sad as he nodded again, so this was the point of all of this, to show me what Gamzee had done.

"sO YOU,,, uHH,, gET IT NOW? wHY YOU'RE,,, uM,,, hERE?" Staring down at my feet, I pretended not to hear him, just wanting to wake up and go back to the lab. "jOHN, i, uHH, tHINK YOU STILL HAVE THE WRONG IDEA, i DIDN'T BRING YOU HERE TO TELL YOU WHAT IS,,, uHH,,, bAD ABOUT GAMZEE... i BROUGHT YOU HERE BECAUSE HE,,, uMM,,, nEEDS HELP,,," That caught my attention, looking up again, both Equius and Nepeta seemed very unhappy.

"what do you mean? he seemed fine..." He shook his head, then rolled toward me in his wheelchair, biting his lower lip.

"uHH,,, nO ONE ELSE KNOWS OF THIS,,,, uMM,,, i FOUND OUT BY MISTAKE,,, bUT,,, uHHH,,, wHERE GAMZEE IS HIDING OUT,,, tHERE'S THIS MIRROR,,,"

...A mirror? So what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's taken the time to write a review, and to those who have put this story in their favorites and on Alert! :D It means a lot! :3**

**Oh, and, POV switch again! This one will have a double POV change, but of course you'll know when it happens! I won't leave ya hanging bros! ~ Imoto out!**

The halls in the deepest part of the meteor were always quiet, but today, the silence was almost deafening, but maybe it was just me, something was off with me today. Seriously, what the fuck was I thinking?

I can't get motherfuckin John out of my head!

Okay, sure the fucker actually ended up kissing me back, and could I just say? Damn motherfucker. Wait, dammit! Fuck... This was getting out of hand!

Shaking my head, I pushed open the broken door in front of me, wincing when it creaked loudly and echoed down the hall, hope no one heard that... I wasn't exactly sure _why _Kanaya and the others, mostly Kanaya though, were hunting me, all I really fuckin remember of the past few days was... Well, feeling this overwhelming anger, but other than that... I couldn't exactly remember anything until I ran into John in the hall, Gog dammit!

Growling, I tore my claws across the metal wall to my right, smirking a bit when the metal tore, but my entertainment faded quickly as I stepped back, looking over the span of the wall horrified.

"ThE fUcK?! WhErE dId AlL tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiN bLoOd CoMe FrOm?!" The entire wall was _covered _in different shades of blood, I knew some of the trolls had died, but...

Still scanning the wall, covered with olive, indigo, cerulean, fucshia, and... bronze... blood I realized the smell of iron was actually really thick in the room, I dared turn around, freezing when I found a table in the room, all of the colors on the wall swirled around in pools, mixing with each other, but most prominent under the head of the troll it matched.

Feferi... Eridan... Equius... Vriska... Nepeta... Even Tavros...

Did... Did I do this?! Is this what happened when I was blacked out?

Backing away from the table, my back hit something cold, turning quickly, I found myself face to face with a black and red framed mirror that hung in the middle of the wall, two candles on the side of it, which I guessed had become the only source of light in this room.

It took my slugish thinkpan a second to wrap around the fact there were two reflections staring back at me, both of them different.

One only had the difference of their face paint being smeared pretty bad, more grey skin showing then white paint.

The second one had even less white make up, but now, this one has three gashes across his face where purpled blood was running down his face, he was also covered in indigo and olive colored blood.

...

Looking down at my clothes, I found myself appauld by what I found, I had the same colored blood on me, only, now it was dried, touching my face a bit as well, I was shocked to feel three rows of scabs on my face.

"ThE fUcK dId I dO?!" Looking back up at the mirror, my eyes wide, the one covered in blood grinned, and placed it's right had against the mirror, his wild eyes boring into mine.

"nah motherfucker, you should be looking at me and asking. WHAT DID _YOU _DO?!" His grin grew wider as he cackled, I could tell he wasn't done yet... "come on motherfucker. WE'RE NOT DONE YET! place you're hand over mine and we'll have some fun. THERE ARE STILL SOME FUCKING LOW BLOODS LEFT!" Backing away a bit, the more sane looking reflection shoved the other out of the frame, to where it was only the one, making me feeling just a little more sane than before.

"MoThErFuCkEr Am I dReAmInG?" The reflection shook his head, then placed his left hand against the mirror, smirking at me, maybe I wasn't sane anymore... This was getting more and more fucked up by the second...

"NaH MoThErFuCkEr yOu'Re nOt iN OnE Of tHoSe lItTlE BuBbLeS, Or aSlEeP! If yOu wErE AsLeEp yOu'D Be DrEaMiNg aBoUt tHaT LiTtLe nEw hUmAn tOy oF YoUrS!" Glaring at the mirror, I felt ridiculous when I automatically growled, I was technically growling at myself...

"DoN't CaLl JoHn A fUcKiN tOy!" For a second it seemed to be taken off guard, then smiled, leaning toward the glass like it was going to poke it's head out, I was ready to dart back if I had to.

"ThEn pUt yOu'Re hAnD AgAiNsT MiNe, i'Ll gIvE YoU ThE CoNfIdEnCe tO MaKe hIm mOrE ThAn a tOy!" Staring at the other hand pressed against the glass, I hesitantly raised my hand, pressing it right against the same spot, it was worth a try, right? ...I mean, I couldn't get the fucking human out of my head, and we just met...

A small shock traveled up my arm, but before it got very far, everything went black.

-John's POV-

Opening my eyes with a jolt, I looked around quickly for the blue blooded troll who had just been threatening me, then sighed as I sat back again, feeling the fear subsiding.

"i hate dream bubbles..." Stretching my back and arms with a groan, I climbed back to my feet, then looked around. I must have been out longer than I thought, almost everyone was in the lab asleep, popping my neck as I walked out, I looked around again, the only one missing was...

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING FUCKASS?" Was Karkat... Looking at the troll who was standing just outside of the lab, I froze, what was he still doing up?! Why wasn't he asleep like the others?

"hey, uh, karkat, why are you still awake? you look tired...?" He just huffed a bit, then rubbed his eyes before glancing around the halls, I had never seen him like this before... He looked almost, like he cared about something right now, like he was determined to... protect something or someone... I get it.

"SOMEONE HAS TO KEEP WATCH WHILE THE OTHERS SLEEP." Looking at the halls again, we stood in silence for a few moments, but, when I didn't hear what I was hoping to, I turned to Karkat, smiling a bit.

"i'm gonna wander around a bit." When he looked at me, I was almost sure he'd yell at me and tell me no, that I should just go back to sleep, but then he nodded, taking me off guard.

"JUST DON'T GET LOST THIS TIME." Nodding with a bigger smile, I made may way down the same hall as before I fell asleep, hoping almost praying, to my own surprise, that I would hear a honk, even if just faintly...


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I plan to be getting a Beta Reader soon (just need to find my flash drive XD), so please no more saying 'Oh your grammar or spelling isn't completely right' I know you're just trying to help, but one time hearing it is enough. I really do try my best and I'm thankful that you take the time to give me advice! :3 Enough from me though! Here ya go! ~ Imoto Out P.S Johns POV to start.**

The halls were silent as I walked, and I had no way of telling how long I searched for any sign of Gamzee's existence, though, I figured I was in the right place when I found blood painted on the walls, it was more than just blue and green here though... Now there was brown, a different, lighter, shade of blue, a brighter purple, probably violet, then a pinkish color. In the mix, I could even seen the dark purple of Gamzee's blood as well.

...Damn... Yet, seeing all of this... I still, just, didn't feel any fear towards him...

This play was still really creepy though...

HONK!

"ahhh!" Jumping, and screaming, at the sudden noise behind me, I covered my mouth, completely embarrassed, and turned quickly, finding an amused Gamzee laughing, but, something wasn't exactly right with him.

His pupils were smaller than they had been... Not like I had been studying his eyes before though! Though, standing there in silence for a moment, just staring at each other, a grin stretched onto Gamzee's face as his head tilted to the side in a show of confusion, something really was odd...

"MoThErFuCkEr wHy yOu sCaReD? I WoN't hUrT YoU." Relaxing as he walked over to where I was standing, I smiled a little as he seemed back to normal. "i dIdN't tHiNk yOu'D TrY To fInD Me bRo," He grinned more, then grabbed my chin and made me look up at him, wincing a little as his claws scratched at my skin, I hesitantly figured it was an accident. "i fIgUrEd i'D HaVe tO FiNd a wAy tO DrAg yOu oUt mOtHeRfUcKeR." Smiling the best I could, even though his claws were now digging into my skin, I did my best to shake my head, but when I went to speak, I was taken off guard by his lips crashing against mine suddenly.

What was going on? Why was he acting different all of a sudden?

"mn!" My back hit the wall with a thud as his hands found my shoulders, his lips forcefully prying mine apart.

Keeping my eyes clamped shut, my cheeks burned as a small whimper forced its way out of my mouth, as Gamzee chuckled, he pressed closer, making my whole face burn from embarrassment.

Only hours, at most a day, after I realized that, okay, I'm probably gay, I was finding myself pulled into this rough and fast pace romance, and to be honest?

I loved it.

"g-gamzee...?" Pulling my head away from his, panting, I looked up at Gamzee, finding him with a wild smile, then after a second, it faded a bit.

"WhAt'S WrOnG MoThErFuCkEr? dOn'T LiKe tHiS?" Tugging on the bottom of my shirt, I turned my attention off to the side, knowing if I looked down, him being so close, would just make this more embarrassing...

"no, well, i mean... i just... you-" Obviously he got tired of my rambling...

Grabbing onto his arms as his tongue slithered its way between my lips, shifting my head as my glasses started digging into my nose, he growled a bit, then pulled away, snatching the frames from my face before I had a chance to do anything. "h-hey! gamzee! i can't see!" Keeping ahold of one of his arms before he became to much of a blur for me to see at all. Even though it was fuzzy, I laughed when I saw him put my glasses on, looking around shocked.

"MoThErFuCkEr! wHaT ArE ThEsE ThInGs?!" Laughing more, I stood on my toes, trying to grab them back, but he backed away before I could, breaking my grip on his arm.

"they're my glasses, i need them to see! come on! give them back gam!" Trying once more to grab them away from the now chuckling troll, he just moved even further away, to the point I couldn't even see his form in the room anymore.

'john, you're forgetting you're on a mission here! the mirror?!'

Oh yeah, dammit.

"gam, i can't see, seriously, where did you go?" Doing my best to look around the hall for the troll, I sighed then crossed my arms. Hands on my hips made me jump,and I froze when his voice was right by my ear, a shiver ran down my spine as well.

"WhAt dO I GeT In rEtUrN If i gIvE ThEsE BaCk, bRo?" It seemed as if he wasn't even _trying _to hide what he was hinting at, and I found myself feeling guilty that I was doing this just to find that damned mirror...

"...have somewhere more private?" It took only seconds for my glasses to be pushed back into place on my face and for him to be leading me further down the hall, a wide grin on his face.

The room was mostly dark, except for two candles by a large black and red framed mirror that held no reflection. Was that it?

Glancing around more, all I found was even more blood covering these walls, an empty table also covered with blood, and what looked to be something like mattress in the corner.

Turning back to the mirror, I sighed, I guess that was it... But it looked so _normal_...

Now what do I do?

**-Gamzee's POV-**

With John now in the hideout, I was glad that the first thing I had done when I took over the body, was move the severed heads... That might have freaked him out more than just a little, but damn motherfucker, his face would have been priceless!

Fighting then urge to laugh, I turned my attention to the mirror, where the normal part of me was staring back, his eyes wide and hands pressed against the glass looking, well... Fuck, mortified? He pounded on the glass, but the human didn't even give any sign of his existence.

"JoHn! JoHn! MoThErFuCkEr DoN't ToUcH hIm! JoHn!" Grinning at the mirror, I turned to the human he had grown so fond of, so quickly, okay, sure the fucker was kinda, well, really cute... Plus, he seemed pretty easy to pail with, or, whatever it was that humans did together.

John was standing there, looking awkward and dorky as always, he glanced up briefly, turned a deep red color, then looked back down when he saw me watching him.

Okay, I can't take it anymore.

Closing the gap between us in only a few steps, I captured his lips as soon as I was close enough. He gasped a bit, but didn't try to pull away, shoving my tongue into his mouth, I slid my hands up his shirt and started to pull it up.

I was going to take his human innocence. Right in front of the part of me that cared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: *nervous laughter* Sorry, I have no excuse for why this is so late, I really don't know why I haven't been keeping up with my stories. :o I've got so much planned, but it takes to much work to open a new document and fix all of what I've already written. XD **

**P.S: I still haven't gotten a Beta, so, warning oh and there are a lot of POV switches in this chapter. XD ~ Imoto out!**

-John-

"jOHN,,, uMM,,, jOHN?" Glancing around at the familiar voice, when I finally found the wheelchair bound troll, he was looking down, a faint brown coloring his cheeks. "sORRY BUT,,, uHH,,, wHAT YOU'RE DOING ISN'T WHAT WE,,, uMM,,, tALKED ABOUT..." I juts stared at him for a second, not really sure what to say.

" uh... what are you talking about? i'm confused..." His eyes briefly looked up at me before turning away once more, why was he acting bashful? Well even more than normal? It wasn't making any sense to me...

"nEVER,,, uHH,,, mIND jOHN, uMM,,, yOU'VE FOUND THE MIRROR NOW,,, bUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL GAMZEE,,, uH,,, gOES BACK TO NORMAL, eLSE HE'LL BE STUCK AS HE,,, uMM,,, iS." Mirror... Oh! Yeah, I remembered now, Gamzee had been acting strange, I guess that explained it, but it didn't explain why Tavros was behaving strangely.

I was about to ask how long it would take for him go return to normal, when a deeper voice sounded in the distance, drawing closer by the second. Now Tavros looked at me, white eyes wide as I looked around quickly, but there was no place to hide. I barely noticed the wheelchair rolling closer.

"i'M,,, uHH,,, sORRY FOR THIS!" Something hard came down on my head, forcing me to close my eyes.

Opening my eyes again, I jumped slightly upon seeing the grey wall right in front of my face, shifting a bit, I was surprised not only by the softness of what I was laying on, but the warmth surrounding my body. I laid there for a second, trying to remember what happened, but instead, I realized the wall in front of me wasn't metal, or a wall at all, it was the skin of a troll, and the warmth was from the body pressed against mine. Slowly the pieces fit all together.

"oh." I said quietly, it was the only thing I could think of saying at the moment. Seconds later my cheeks started burning as I shot up into a sitting position with a wince. "oh! shit!"

The troll beside me shifted with a slight growl, making me put a hand over my mouth to prevent any further sound.

My eyes shifted around the room, then settled on my clothes that lay crumpled

on the floor just off of the makeshift bed we were on, before I knew it, my whole face was on fire.

The mirror explained a lot right now...

Slowly and carefully I inched toward the edge of the bed toward my clothes, I was just about to grab my boxers when a growl made me stop, looking back quickly, I sighed to see he was still asleep. Grabbing the only piece of clothing in reach, my boxers, I carefully pulled them on, then moved back beside Gamzee, hesitantly placing my hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"gamzee...? hey, gamzee." He growled a third time, then his eyes slowly opened halfway, looking up at me. For a second my heart stop from fear, afraid he would attack me for waking him, which was known to happen, but thankfully, he just smiled after a second.

"MoThErFuCkEr i wAs sLeEpInG LiKe a mIrAcLe..." He sat up with a groan, then stretched, giving me a crooked smirk, which made my heart skip a beat. " NeEd sOmEtHiNg bRo?"

"i uh, should probably head back to the lab before karkat flips out on me again..." He sighed, then nodding in agreement, moving to grab the rest of my clothes, I glanced back only to find him watching me with a smirk. Keeping my eyes down I dressed quickly, then headed to the door. Turning as he caught my wrist, he was giving me an amused look.

"NoW YoU WeReN't gOnNa lEaVe wItHoUt sAyIn gOoDbYe wErE Ya BrO?" Laughing a bit, I leaned down only to be pulled into a kiss, pulling away after a second, he was grinning as he let my wrist go.

"i'll see you later." Moving back over to the door, I glanced back at the mirror, searching for any sign of the normal Gamzee... There was none...

Shaking my head, I walked out.

-Gamzee-

Pulling my clothes on, I stood and stretched again before turning to the mirror, where purple tears were streaming down the cheeks of the reflection.

"YoU mOtHeRfUcKeR! lEt Me OuT oF hErE!" Rolling my eyes as he started beating on the glass, my attention was caught by the brown block looking thing on the floor. Curiously picking it up, I turned it over in my hand, then opened it, only to curse under my breath, John had left his Modus. Maybe he was still close enough.

Sending a quick look to the mirror, I turned and darted out of the room, hoping to catch up to the human.

-John-

I knew I was getting close to the lab, it was easy to tell when Karkat was yelling like always, and after a second, I realized he was yelling for me.

"GOG DAMMIT JOHN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Sighing as the angry, no, furious troll came into view, he stopped as his grey eyes found me, then he crossed his arms and growled. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET LOST FUCKASS!"

"sorry... i lost track of time..." His eyes narrowed as I drew closer, and he growled again, more threatening this time.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ASSHOLE!" Walking silently now that I was beside him, he turned and moved with me. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I didn't notice the end of my hood get caught up with my leg until I hit the ground with a loud thud. "DAMMIT JOHN!" Rubbing my head as I looked up at the troll, I was surprised when he starting laughing, smiling a bit, I took his hand as he held it out, untangling my hood as I did.

"thanks, hey i was wondering something." Turning my attention back to him, I lost my train of thought when he grabbed both of my arms to hold me still, and his lips were against mine.

-Gamzee-

Standing in the middle of one of the halls, I glanced around a bit, then grinned, that fuckers time finally ran out! I was me again! Thank Gog! It was about damn time!

Looking down at the peculiar object in my hand, I realized it was a Modus, and that he must have been on his way to return it to John.

Continuing down the hall, one I hadn't dared go to in forever due to how close it was to the lab, therefore the others, I turned a corner and froze, my earlier joy vanishing in the blink of an eye.

Grinding my teeth, I growled so viciously, I startled even myself, when Karkat and John turned to me, I found myself actually pleased with the fear in their eyes, John shoved away from the smaller troll, his fear turning sadness.

"gamzee, it's not what it looks like, i swear! _he _kissed _me_! i swear! i'm not like that." The tears in his eyes calmed me a little, but when Karkat grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from me. A motherfucker was going to regret putting his claws on John. He was MINE!

Letting John's Modus drop to the ground, I turned on my heel, taking off down the hall in which I had just gotten here, as fast as my normally sluggish legs would take me, tears stinging my own eyes. My own Moirail has betrayed me. I could never hurt the fucker when in my right mind, but I knew what part of me could...

-John-

"gamzee? no! gamzee!" Stepping forward, I picked up when he had dropped, shocked to find it was my Modus, clenching my fist, I turned to Karkat angrily, tears running down my cheeks. "look what you've done! are you happy now karkat?! huh!?" His eyes were wide, yet he, for once, was silently.

Placing my Modus back in my pocket, I turned and hurried down the hall in which Gamzee had disappeared, using the windy thing to fly back to where I knew he would be, hoping I wasn't to late.

Pushing the door open with a loud creak, I hesitantly moved into the room, only to find Gamzee in front of the mirror, his back to me slumped forward a bit.

"...gamzee...?" Taking a few more steps toward him, I stoped when he spoke softly, trying to hear him.

"motherfuckin..." He stood up completely straight now, a club in both of his hands. Taking a fearful step back, I jumped when he suddenly turned, and all I could do was stare at him horrified. "HONK!"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, so I typed this thing out on my phone cause I didn't have my laptop on me at the time, so, I went through to find mistakes, but I may have missed some. Don't kill me! :o ~Imoto out!

-John-

My heart was pounding. Not because I was nervous, okay, well, maybe I was a little, but mostly, I was scared shitless! Had I known this would happen, I wouldn't have left! I should have just closed my eyes and gone back to sleep...

"gamzee...? a-are you okay?" Grey eyes narrowed dangerously, his sharp teeth bared as he snarled, his grip on the clubs tightening. "listen t-to me! it really wasn't what you think! i wouldn't do that." For a second his eyes softened, which gave me a flicker of hope, but then his lips turned up into a grin, and not a friendly one.

"motherfucker, I'll tell you now. YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THE FUCKERS I WANT FUCKING DEAD!" Oh my Gog... Taking a deep breath, I stood up straight, and moved to block the door trying my hardest not to show any fear to the crazed troll.

"i won't let you kill anyone else! gamzee this isn't you! come on, snap out of it!" His throaty chuckle reverberated off the blood covered walls, shooting fear down my spine with a shudder.

"well bro, there's a certain fucking crabby bitch. WHO IS FUCKIN ASKING FOR A CLUB TO HIS MOTHERFUCKIN THINKPAN!" Crabby...? Awwww crap... He was fixed on Karkat now, this wasn't good...

"b-but isn't he your moirail?! gamzee come on, you know you'd regret that!" His hesitation wasn't long, but it was still there, along with it, that small spark of hope grew in the slightest.

"what do i fucking care if i regret it later? I WON'T RIGHT NOW MOTHERFUCKER!" Without thinking I took a step back in fear, making his wicked grin stretch further. "johnny-boy, are you afraid? IS THAT FEAR I SEE?!" A shaky breath passed over my lips as I let out the air I didn't realize I was holding. Ready to pull out my hammer if needed, though I prayed I wouldn't have to, I shook my head in a lie.

"i'm not afraid of you. i trust that you-" My words cut off mid sentence when I looked at the mirror, and saw a regular Gamzee staring back at me with painfilled eyes. "that you won't hurt me..." Walking forward, past the possessed body of Gamzee, I found myself right in front of the mirror, the reflection looking back not my own. "so he was telling the truth..."

"fuck, can you actually see that shithead? MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" Jumping as something slammed against another object with a loud crack, I whirled around to find only one club in the hand of the troll, the other one lay near the now broken table. "you weren't supposed to know. NOW I'LL HAVE TO FUCKING KILL YOU TOO!" Glancing back at the mirror, the reflection looked less upset, and more worried, his hands pressed against the glass, eyes wide.

"g-gamzee? don't over react now c-cant we talk this out?" Backing away from the approaching troll, my back hit the wall, and his grin grew past the humanly possible point.

Staying against the wall, I desperately tried to think of a plan, one that wouldn't result in the death of either Gamzee or me, but if I had too... No! Don't even think that! Shut up!  
Torn out of my thoughts by the faint sound of yelling, I realized just in time to duck, that the club had been heading for my head. Dashing to the side, I turned only to find the troll right behind me again, dodging to the left, I could feel my heart racing from fear, and my mind working over time to find a way out of this.  
Moving my attention to the mirror, the reflection was now beating on the glass, and I could see his mouth moving as he yelled and screamed.

If I had been the Heir of Light, a lightbulb would have just gone off above my head.

"gamzee! you need to help me! i dont want to hurt you! fight this side of you out! please!" Dodging to the right just in time to miss the club, I stumbled as my hood got tangled with my leg again. "g-gah!" A thud echoed around the room as I lay on the floor, struggling to free my leg, but the deep chuckle froze me with fear.  
Looking at the mirror with tears in my eyes, the reflection screamed more. Turning my attention to the troll above me, I screwed my eyes shut, to afraid to watch...

-Gamzee-

Staring down at the motionless body laying crumpled by my feet, I watched the pool of red forming around it with a grin. That had been easier than I thought.  
Glancing back at the mirror, I turned completely, seeing the pathetic side of me with his head against the glass, tears streaming down his cheeks, and weak gasps passing his lips as he sobbed. Ugh.

"motherfucker, it was needed. HE MADE YOU WEAKER THAN YOU ALREADY FUCKING ARE!" His head didn't raise, the fucker didn't even open his eyes to show he heard me.  
Baring my teeth, I stormed over to the mirror, pounding on the glass with my fist. "listen to me when i'm talking to you! OR I'LL BASH THIS FUCKING MIRROR." About to hit the mirror again, I froze, but not of my own will. That fucker! "no! YOU WON'T FUCKING PUSH ME OUT! you can't do this motherfucker! YOU CAME TO ME FOR HELP!" I could feel my control over the body loosening, shit! I still had other trolls to kill!

"It'S mY bOdY! gIvE iT bAcK!" Dropping the club, I put my hands on my head as a searing pain shot through it.

"no! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING HIGHBLOOD! you can't have it back! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!" My knees buckled, sending me to the ground with a thus. "no! NO!"

...

"Ha... HaHa! AhAhAhA!" Looking around quickly, I picked up my club and climbed to my feet, grinning at the mirror, where the reflection glared back with his teeth bared. "No MoRe, YoU'rE nOt CoMiNg BaCk OuT!" Shifting the club, I ignored the reflection pleas, grinning, I used my entire strength to shatter the mirror, its fragments raining down onto the floor around my feet.  
Standing there for a moment, I dropped the club and turned, my breath shaking as I took in the sight before me... Johns body looked even more pale against the red puddle surrounding him. Moving forward, I dropped to my knees, not even caring that the blood was soaking my pants.

"JoHn...? C-cOmE oN... yOu CaNt Be DeAd... JoHn... JoHn...?" Biting my lower lip, I wiped my eyes as tears welded up in them. "WhY... wHy DoEs ThIs AlWaYs HaPpEn..." Choking on my tears, I carefully checked for any sign of, just trying to prove myself wrong. It was futile... Pulling the lifeless boy onto my lap a bit, purple tears staining his blue clothes as I leaned over him. "fIrSt My LuSuS... t-ThEn TaVrOs... N-nOw JoHn..." Clamping my eyes shut, hot tears streamed down my cheeks, this wasn't fair... This isn't want I wanted...

"GAMZEE...?" Looking up quickly, my heart sank when Karkat was standing in the door way. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

"BrO, iT wAsN't On pUrPoSe! I sWeAr! I wOuLd NeVeR hUrT jOhN!" His eyes narrowed at me as he took a trembling step toward me, and I dropped my head to my chest when he pulled his sickles out of his modus.

"GAMZEE! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! YOU'VE KILLED TO MANY! YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO." Nodding silently, I looked down at Johns body, my heart aching to the point that when I felt the sickles blade against my neck, I didn't even care...


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: For those of you who were wondering, no, that wasn't the end. I could never end it like that! I like John to much. XD Though, here is the ending actually.~ Imoto out!**

**-Gamzee-**

Closing my eyes as the blade against my throat shook, I wondered if Karkat would even be able to kill me, he knows he should, fuck, even I know he should, but it's the matter, if he could...

"nn..." My eyes snapped open at the sudden sound, and hesitantly I turned my head up to look at Karkat to see if it had been him, but he was staring back at me just as confused. Slowly I moved my gaze back to the human in my arms. I was almost convinced one of the others trolls had found my hide out as well, till John shifted ever so slightly.

"JoHn...?" Silence consumed the room again, I guess... I really was just crazy... Even without the mirror...

Speaking of the mirror, I turned my attention to it, just staring at the shards, wondering what would have happened if it hadn't been here in the first place... Would the others still be alive...? Could I have maybe saved Tavros? ...Would John and I even have met?

"FUCKASS!" Karkat's voice startled me, and as I came back to reality, I looked up at him confused. "JOHN'S ALIVE!" The blade moved as my gaze dropped to the human, and Karkat went to the other side of John, he dropped down to the ground as well, only for the human to move his head, his eyes fluttering open after a short moment. John's eyes shifted around a few times before they met mine, and he blinked, looking up confused.

"g-gamzee?" Not even wasting a second, I wrapped my arms around him, hugging John tightly, it took him a while to understand what was going on it seemed, then he hugged me back anyway, though he seemed confused. "what's going on? what's wrong gam?" Pulling away from the human, his eyes searched around, then settled on something behind me, glancing back, I realized it was the mirror. "...so is it you? Like... the real you?"

"YeAh BrO, iT's Me." He smiled, then it faltered a bit when his eyes shifted back to me, and he seemed to actually study me, he pulled himself up into a sitting position, then gave me a confused and slightly worried look. "I-i tHoUgHt YoU wErE dEaD bRo... I tHoUgHt ThAt I..." A soft smile formed on his lips as he shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"gam, i'm god tier." John grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer, his lips meeting mine without hesitation, I didn't mind, at least for a moment, until I remembered, Karkat was still here...

Detaching my lips from his, John gave me a confused look, I could only hold it for a second, before I had to glance behind him, where Karkat was sitting with his eyes trained on the ground, red tears running down his cheeks.

"BrO..." John turned, his face going pale when he noticed the other troll sitting there, but Karkat didn't say anything, he just wiped away his tears and climbed to his feet, sending a nasty glare my way before storming out of the room.

"uh oh... i guess karkat knows i broke the rules now..." Nuzzling his head, I just didn't even care at the moment, John was alive, I hadn't killed him, and nothing Karkat did could ruin this.

"WhO cArEs? RuLeS aRe MeAnT tO bE bRoKeN bRo!" He smiled a bit then pulled my lips back to his.

**So this is the ending, it's a little more happy! XD If you guys really liked this one let me know, I might start doing more Homestuck stories, this was just a test run, and I think it turned out pretty good. :3 **


End file.
